Honey I'm good
by lilbitofNalu
Summary: Bar AU Song fic Based on Andy Grammar's Honey I'm good. Natsu has been in a long term relationship with his honey for a while but what if someone temps him so much that might forget all about her? Will he stay true? (SUPER CORNY! you have been warned)


**Natsu POV**

It was your average Friday night at fairy tail. Gray was fighting with some of the other guys by the stage, Cana was already drinking her weight in alcohol and Mira was serving everyone with the biggest smile there ever was. She really is great owner. It makes me wonder what it will be like when she is my sister-in-law. You see, I've been dating her sister for 3 years now. We'll probably get engaged soon, I know Lisanna will get herself a ring any day now. It's just a matter of time. Anyway it was a typical Friday except for one thing. That night in Magnolia was some beauty festival for something or another so a lot of non regulars had been coming into fairy tail for a few drinks. Most just ran out after seeing all the fighting that goes on but a few stayed.

As the night went on and I was just about to have my beer refilled when I felt a tap on my shoulder. It was a light tap from a girl with deep green eyes.

" Excuse me but can I buy you your next drink?"

Normally I wouldn't turn down a free drink but I know Mira would just tell Lisanna and then she would get the wrong idea. So I gave my best smile and said " Nah honey, I'm good. I could have another after this but I probably should not. After all I got somebody at home."

She smiled in understanding and walked away. I realized after just what a long night it had been. I also for the first time looked up and realized how many girls in short dresses were around. So many long legs everywhere. It was then that I saw her and damn she looked good, I couldn't lie. That long blond hair and those long slim legs. I had to remind myself where I'm staying tonight. It was then that my phone rang. It was Lisanna and I already knew where the conversation was going to go.

Lis: Hey Natsu I missed you and I picked up some groceries for tomorrow.

Natsu: Oh baby!

Lis: And did you remember to tell your sister she can bring Romeo for dinner?

Natsu: No baby.

LIs: Natsu! I told you this days ago!

Natsu: No you got me all wrong baby.

Lis: We can talk about this later just come home now *beep*

And then I remind myself my baby's already got all my love. After another 3 shots and a beer I started making my way to the door when I suddenly bumped into the beautiful blonde from before. Being the drunk I was I completely knocked her drink out of her hand and onto the floor. I offered in a slur to buy her a new one. She only shook her head and said

"Nah, honey. I'm good. I could have another but I probably should not. I've got somebody at home and lets just say if I stay I might not want to leave alone. " It was then she started to walk away. Now better men then me have failed. They would have drank from that unholy grail. I could have had her, and she could have had me and she had that butt but I kindly had be like

" Nah baby, you got me all wrong baby, my baby's already got all of my love."

She giggled before bowing in place before saying

" Then I got to bid you adieu"

I then blurted "to another I will stay true."

But who? Who will I stay true to?Lisanna or me? It was then that I noticed the blonde smirking at me. It was like she knew what I was thinking in my head. She walked closer to me and leaned in so close our noses practically touched when she whispered

"Oh, I'm sure ya will make somebody's night" with a wink she was about to walk away again when I suddenly grabber her wrist. I don't know if was out of desperation or drunken stupidity but I managed to coke out

" but oh, I assure ya IT sure as hell wont make mine"

Her brown eyes shifted and caught with my own. It was in that moment I felt like this woman knew me better then any woman had ever know me before. Before either one of us could say a word we both smiled and walked towards the nearest exit. Through the back there was an alleyway that lead to the streets. It was a wide path where mostly the backs of restaurants and other stores connected but that night it was a world away from everything. We wordlessly walked the path deeper into the ally my eyes locked with her the whole time. After a few moments and some distance from Fairy Tail our mouths collied in a fever of passion. There was so much heat I swear my skin was on fire. She had grabbed my hair and pulled me closer to her. In return I scooped up her perfect ass making her yelp in surprise. I made moves to proceed on until we both froze at the sound of her phone. She looked at me before answering.I could hear the whole conversation.

Him: Hey you still at that bar? I could pick you up, it's getting late.

Her: NO, no honey. I'm good.

Him: Are you sure?

Her: * pretending to talk to someone else* I could have have another but I probably should not.

Him: oh well if your still drinking with the girls I could just meet you at your place after.

Her: I've got somebody at home

Him: oh, ok. Then I'll see you tomorrow?

*click*

She then looked at me and said

" and if I stay I might not leave alone"

It was like she was asking me to go home with her as she peppered kisses all along my jaw line. I couldn't help it, I wanted her just as badly. I started to kiss her along her neck. Speaking in-between kisses

No *kiss*

No*kiss*

Honey * kiss*

I'm good. *Kiss*

Like hell I was good. Maybe it was all the drinks that was clouding my judgment but at this moment all I wanted was this curvy blonde. I decided then that I would stay true. True to myself, to hell with my so called "baby" she makes me miserable. No wonder I spend so many nights drinking at Fairy Tail. So I checked my phone to see all the missed calls and text from Lissana and then shut it off for the night. I looked at my curvy blonde and smiled. She smiled back with a smile that melted my heart. It was then that I knew I was making the right choice so I put my best smile and most seductive look on and asked her

"Can I be the somebody you got at home?"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **And thats it! I had a lot more fun with this then I should admit. I may consider continuing this story but with each chapter inspired by a song. If not Then I may start a new story but the same idea more or less. Let me know what you think!**

 **XOXO**

 **Just I reminder, I do not own these characters or this song.**

 **Andy Grammer- Honey I'm Good**


End file.
